Taking over
by Tamnation
Summary: A one-shot song fic Haku goes to the human world and Chihiro can't remember him yet whose the guy who haunts her dreams? Chi x Haku I suck at summaries please review


Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or "Taking over" by Evanescence, everyone knows that else why would I be here?

Haku

Haku lay upon the grass with his eyes shut, wishing what he had seen and heard today would just fade from his memory as a nightmare did upon waking. He had finally gotten his release from Yubaba, five years after Chihiro had left and he had been ecstatic. That was only this morning. Amazing how moods can change so dramatically. I guess that's what happens when dealing with the human world. _She didn't remember him_. That was what had gotten him so down in the first place. Years of waiting and hard work just so he could come after her and she's forgotten him. The look in her eyes when he had met him had held no recognition and had broken his heart.

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

Flashback

Haku had entered the human world by the tunnel that had taken Chihiro from him all those years ago. He was now almost a man, appearing to be around seventeen. He had been filled with hope as he reached the edge of the forest and came across a girl leaning with her against a tree staring out towards a blue house. He knew this girl, with her almost black eyes and the sparkling hair tie. She heard him approach and turned to face him. It was definitely Chihiro, but she had grown. All Haku could do was stare at her and she stared back, but her stare told him that she did not like being disturbed.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked in a flat tone.

"My name's Haku. I'm not sure why I'm here. You're Chihiro aren't you?" Haku wanted to talk to her, maybe she just didn't recognise him after all these years, maybe he had the wrong girl. She seemed slightly surprised but still showed no signs of recognition.

"Yes my name's Chihiro, How'd you know that?" She asked now slightly interested.

"It doesn't matter, I have to go." He had said and run off before his heart had broken completely and he had begun to cry. Even as he had started to run the tears had started to fall.

End Flash back

Her words reverberated around his head, and he could not think of anything but her. He had given up everything and he would do it again, even knowing she didn't recognise him. She haunted him and he had thought of little else for five years. Even after hope was shattered his thoughts still dwelt on her. He sighed. She was his drug and he was addicted. Eventually he fell asleep into the world of dreams where he could pretend today never happened and she remembered him.

But who can decide what they dream

And dream I do

Chihiro

_"Will we meet again?" She asked in a small voice._

_"Yes, for sure!" A determined voice told her from the shadows. She could tell it was a boy's voice but she could not see his face or remember his name. All she knew was that when she was with him everything was perfect._

_"Promise?" She asked hopefully._

_"Promise" The boy answered. _

_The scene shifted and she was somewhere else. But the boy was still there._

_"Do you believe in me?" He whispered._

Chihiro sat up and wanted to cry yes, but it was too late, the dream did not linger. It faded as it did every night. It was always the same dream, every year since she was ten. She never knew who the boy was. It annoyed her especially since the dream would sit in the back of her memory for the entire day and the last whispered words almost seemed to haunt her. She never told anyone though, and to all her friends she appeared normal. Even her parents, never knew that her dreams disturbed her so.

She had fitted in well when they had first moved here. She had made friends quickly and she even pleased the teachers with her high work standards, yet she had always felt that something was missing. The only place where the feeling abated was at the forest. There was never anyone else around, well almost never. There was a boy there yesterday.

He had startled her out of her usual daydreams. He had seemed so odd at the time and he had known her name. Maybe he went to her school, but she was sure she would have noticed him because he was by far the best looking guy she had seen. Yet if not, how did he know her name? It was a mystery and it bugged her along with the dreams.

The dream guy. Everything seemed to revolve around the dream guy. In her dreams she felt like she would be half a person if he ever left and that she'd give up everything just to get the other half of her back again. It was essential, it was vital to her very being. She needed him.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe

You're taking over me

Haku

He sat by the edge of a river in the forest. He had no clue what he was supposed to do now and he had nowhere to go. He couldn't go back to the bath house and there was no one here in the human world to help him now. A stray thought of Chihiro crossed his mind but he shoved it out of the way. He refused to think about her because thinking of hers would only bring tears and what he needed now was to find some food and somewhere to stay. He stood and brushed the grass off of him. He heard a twig snap behind him and spun around. It was a small girl about four. She reminded him of Chihiro with the same brown hair and blackish eyes.

"Hello." The little girl said as if she had been expecting to find someone standing by the river, who by the looks of him had spent the night there. Haku could only smile his response.

"My name's Kaitou. What's yours" Kaitou said with a cute little smile.

"My name's Haku." He answered kneeling down so he could face this little girl in the eye. "What are you doing in the forest all by yourself Kaitou? Won't your Mummy be missing you?"

"No, they'll think I'm with my sister. She's usually out here by herself. I was looking for her."

"What's your sister's name? I'll help you look for her. I'm sure that two eyes are better than one." Haku said as he stood up and took hold of Kaitou's hand.

"Her name is Chihiro. She's really big and she has brown hair like me." Kaitou said and Haku paled a little bit. He didn't want to run into her again. But he had told Kaitou that he would help so he couldn't get out of it. So together they looked through the forest but they could find no sign of Chihiro. Haku noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the wall. Kaitou finally dragged him out from the last clump of bushes and onto a dirt track, just in front of a statue.

"Onee-san" Kaitou yelled as she saw Chihiro sitting with her back against a small squat statue. She had had her eyes closed, but they immediately snapped open when she heard Kaitou yell. She scooped her little sister into her arms.

"What are you doing here? Mum and Dad will be worried." Chihiro reprimanded gently.

"I told them that I was coming to find you. And then Haku helped me look. We've been looking for ages but we found you." Kaitou babbled. Chihiro looked up at Haku for the first time, only just realising that he was there.

"Thankyou for helping my sister. About yesterday, I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I was just startled. I've never met anyone else here before." Chihiro said in a friendly tone. She was curious to know more about this guy and something was at the back of her head nagging at her subconscious but it slipped out of her grasp when she tried to find out what it was.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I was a bit upset yesterday." Haku replied, the words just flying from his mouth. He immediately wanted to take the words back as the tears that had been threatening to overcome him since they met Chihiro welled up at the memory of their meeting yesterday.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes talking helps." Chihiro said as she pulled Haku down so he was sitting on the ground next to her and her sister. She felt sympathetic for him and it only made him feel worse because he missed her and what they had had before. It was all gone now. Yet something about her made him want to reach our and kiss her and for a moment her eyes held the same feelings as mine and I thought she felt the same. She looked away and started to play with Kaitou as if it had never happened.

Have you forgotten all I know?

And all we had

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then.

It hurt so much. The desire that had kindled inside Haku at that look was like a fire inside me, but he couldn't let it out. He couldn't tell her how he felt. She'd think he was a stalker. '_I needed to get away from her. She was driving my senses crazy. What right did God have to give a woman this much power over a man? It was insane. I had to leave, I had to_' Haku thought to himself as he slowly got to my feet.

"I should be going now. I have things I should be doing." Haku said in a flat tone trying to conceal the feelings threatening to tear him apart.

"Bye Bye Haku." Kaitou said in her cute four year old voice. Haku gave her a smile and a wave, before rushing out of the clearing. He didn't get very far though before a hand grabbed my arm. He turned and saw Chihiro.

"You're new here aren't you?" She asked, not letting go of my hand. Haku nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Where are you staying? Are you going to go to school here?"

"I don't know." He answered both questions quickly, so she would not be able to tell the torment she was putting him through.

"You don't have anywhere to stay? Why don't you come and stay at our place. I'm sure my parents won't mind. Why don't you come and visit this afternoon once I've had a chance to talk to them. I'm sure they'll let you stay." Chihiro said with generosity gleaming in her eyes. Haku couldn't think of a reason why not so he nodded his head.

"Great, I'll see you this afternoon." She said it so cheerfully that Haku had to smile. She left him there alone, going back to her little sister. Haku dropped to his hands and knees wishing he did not have to go to her house, although it solved his problem of where to stay. Seeing her everyday and not being able to have her was worse that not having anywhere to stay. It was a new meaning to the word cruel and unusual torture. She was still the same girl he had known all those years ago and he knew that he needed her to make him whole.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe

You're taking over me

Chihiro POV

Some weeks later

Haku has been living with us for weeks now and he has settled into the routine of going to school. He is such a strange boy though. He looks to be around seventeen, yet he doesn't seem to have gone to school before. He has no parents and he acts really strange when I'm around. The girls at school all think he's gorgeous and every one of them is fighting the others to try and get his attention. Yet he pays no attention to them.

Yet something draws me to him, makes me like him. Half of my thoughts are filled with him, especially that moment in the forest when I had wanted so badly to kiss him, but knew that was way to forward. I mean he probably didn't even like me. My other thoughts were filled with the dream guy. He seemed to be getting more persistent in the dreams as if he was making a point.

Today at school the teachers had announced that our school would be holding a fancy dress masquerade ball for Under 18's. The teachers believed that it would be a good time to meet knew people from some of the other schools in the district and to be creative with our fancy dress. It will be held in two weeks and I have absolutely no idea what to wear.

Night of the Ball (No longer in Chihiro's POV)

Chihiro stood in front of the mirror examining herself. Her dress was a white medieval dress which she had thought would look like an angel's if she added wings. The wings were big white wings and for a halo she had a gold circlet on her head. She had left her hair loose, and her mother had leant her a string of pearls to wear around her neck. All in all she liked the overall effect. She smiled at herself and put on her mask. It was quite plain and was white in colour. The edge of the mask was rimmed with silver sequins. She wondered what Haku's reaction would be. As she looked into the mirror she could almost imagine him romantically sweeping her off her feet as he fell instantly in love with her. Chihiro shook her head, wondering where the thoughts had come from. She had thought about him so much over the past few weeks and for some reason she could never concentrate on anything but him when he was around.

I look in the mirror

And see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that

Are just like you are taking over

She wondered what Haku would b wearing tonight. He had made it a closely guarded secret and would not tell her. So she had picked hers in secrecy. He had already left and she hadn't been able to see his costume because he'd left it at a mate's place. Chihiro sighed and left her room. Her parents were waiting for her in the front hall as she walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful honey." Her mother said with a smile. Her Dad did not need to say anything; the look of pride on his face said it all.

"Ready to go Chihiro?" He asked and she nodded, so they all headed to the car, though only after her Mum had taken several pictures. They arrived at the school gym which was completely crowded with teenagers from each of the four schools from the area. Some of the costumes were amazing. Chihiro headed for the entrance, though she had barely made it in before she was surrounded by friends.

"Wow Chihiro. You're costume is amazing." Her best friend Yuuko said with a grin from inside her cat costume. The group made their way to a wall where they could stand and watch the dancing. Almost immediately some of the guys came up to them and started to ask the girls to dance. Chihiro got three offers but she turned them all down while searching the crowds for Haku. Soon all of her friends had gone leaving her alone on the wall.

"Chihiro come dance with me." came a voice from beside her, startling her and making her jump. She turned and found to her disgust that it was Sean, one of the guys from her class. He was rude, vulgar and really annoying.

"No thankyou." She replied as nicely as she could, but he grabbed her arm, and started to pull her onto the dance floor. No matter ho she struggled she couldn't get free. She looked around for someone who could help her but no one was paying them any attention. Sean seized her roughly and held her close to him. She tried to push away but he was stronger than she was and just held her tighter while laughing at her attempts to escape. Chihiro danced with him as there was nothing else she could do. When the song stopped and a slower tune came on Chihiro tried to break free again so she could return to her spot on the wall but Sean held her closer still and she felt complete and utter disgust as he tilted her head up and started to lean forward to kiss her.

Haku's POV

I got to the ball a little bit later than I had expected. It had taken a while to get ready and then my friend had run out of petrol so we had to stop for that too. I entered the gym and my immediate thought was to try and find Chihiro. She was easy to spot because she was b y far the most beautiful girl there and the lights gleamed off her dress. She looked absolutely amazing and I knew I loved her more than ever. I pushed my way through the crowd only to find Chihiro dancing with some other guy. I looked at him and sighed, then I noticed how tight his arms were around her and how her eyes looked like they were looking for some kind of escape. This guy was actually forcing her to dance with him. He tilted her head so that he could kiss her and I knew I had to do something. I went up to the pair who did not seem aware of me and pulled the guy's arms away from Chihiro before pulling Chihiro away from him and into my arms.

No longer in Haku's POV

Chihiro looked up into the deep emerald eyes of her rescuer and almost melted against him. His costume was a white dragon, she didn't recognise him though yet she felt perfectly safe with him. They danced together, neither wanting to say a word and each wishing they could continue dancing together for all eternity.

Haku smiled to himself as Chihiro leant her head against his shoulder. Tonight was the best night of his life and he couldn't remember feeling this happy since he had come to this world. He looked down at her face and saw her staring at him.

Chihiro felt that those green eyes were very familiar. She longed to ask this young man who he was but couldn't find the words. So she just stared and somehow their faces got closer and closer together as each stared mesmerised into the others eyes. Then the eyes shut as their lips met. Chihiro felt a sudden feeling of belonging, of completeness. Her mind however was thinking of the dream boy. Only the dream boy had ever made her feel this way. She deepened the kiss knowing she needed this; she needed to know who he was. Her mind suddenly spun back in time and memories filled her mind. Memories of a bathhouse for the spirits, an old man with eight arms, a sorceress and her sister, and a dragon boy who she had given her back her name as she had given his back to him. Her eyes opened and she drew back from the kiss and looked up into the eyes of the boy holding her so gently in his arms.

"Kohaku." She said in a whisper and Haku's eyes lit up with happiness. This was more than he had hoped would ever happen since meeting her again.

"You remember?" He asked hoping he hadn't just imagined he had heard her say his true name.

"Hai. I love you Kohaku and I always have though I forgot you for a time. You still haunted my dreams." She whispered in his ear.

"As you haunted mine. I love you too Chihiro. I need you and I'll never leave you again." He said and she kissed him again as their souls merged and rejoiced in the company of their destined mate.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe

You're taking over me

The End

A/n: Please Review


End file.
